


Она хочет танцевать, как Ума Турман, и я не могу выбросить тебя из головы

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Роман предлагает Виктору взять выходной и почти сразу жалеет об этом.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 2





	Она хочет танцевать, как Ума Турман, и я не могу выбросить тебя из головы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [she wants to dance like uma thurman and i cant get you out of my head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943659) by [possumsrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumsrus/pseuds/possumsrus). 



— Вы всегда так много работаете, мистер Зсасз, почему бы вам не взять выходной? Отдохните!

Это были слова Романа Сайониса, произнесённые ранее этим же вечером, когда он довольно бесцеремонно выгнал Виктора Зсасза с его поста. Виктор был вынужден пройти в главный зал, полагая, что, вероятно, босс хотел бы увидеть его именно там. Кроме того, даже находясь не на дежурстве, Виктор предпочёл бы оставаться рядом, на случай, если понадобится Роману (а такое случалось часто). Он старался держаться поблизости, что при всей многолюдности было довольно проблематично. Вместо той громкой музыки, что играла из колонок, Зсасз предпочёл бы музыку измельчения костей или кишок собственными руками, но всё, что он мог сделать, это проторчать здесь всю ночь, притворяясь, будто хорошо проводит время, и бросать странные встревоженные взгляды на стол своего босса.

Нежное, почти неуверенное приветствие заставило Виктора отвлечься от мыслей. Он резко повернул голову и увидел молодую женщину, стоявшую перед ним и смотревшую из-под коричневой чёлки. Женщина неловко теребила ткань струящегося платья с цветочным принтом. Такую же ткань Виктор мог видеть на рубашке Романа с причудливыми пуговицами, которые он никогда не застёгивал до конца, чтобы ловить вечно голодные взгляды своего ближайшего подчинённого. Вспомнив о Романе, Виктор оглянулся, чтобы проверить, заметил ли босс, насколько близко подошла незнакомка. Практически тут же в голову Зсасза пришла коварная идея.

— Мне просто стало интересно, если вы… — заикаясь, пролепетала незнакомка, явно напуганная мрачным взглядом Виктора.

— Вам стало интересно что? — спросил он, одарив её улыбкой, достаточно широкой, чтобы продемонстрировать пару золотых зубов, от которых отражались сверкающие огни клуба.

— Вы показались мне таким одиноким, — застенчиво призналась она, — и я подумала, может быть, вы захотите потанцевать…

— Конечно, — отозвался Виктор, и незнакомка улыбнулась в ответ.

Наверное, это могло быть так грустно (если бы Виктору было не насрать), что все надежды стеснительной незнакомки были обречены разбиться, ведь её просто использовали. Когда она обвила рукой его покрытое шрамами запястье, он бросил ещё один взгляд на Романа и увидел ревность в его глазах. Сайонис явно кипел, хоть и скрывал это от толпящихся вокруг гостей клуба. И этим умением он всегда страшно гордился.

Затем тело незнакомки прижалось ближе, и план Зсасза сработал не совсем так, как он рассчитывал. Она была такой мягкой во всех неправильных местах и, казалось, почти не стоила того внимания, которого он жаждал. Виктор взглянул на Романа в третий раз.

Тот целеустремлённо приближался к ним, его улыбка была слишком натянутой, чтобы выглядеть дружелюбной. Виктор почувствовал, как по его телу распространился знакомый жар при мыслях о приближении босса с садисткой ухмылкой.

— Мистер Зсасз! — с фальшивой радостью воскликнул Роман. — Мы можем поговорить?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он просто схватил Виктора за запястье и утащил в сторону. Виктор самодовольно улыбнулся, через плечо оглядываясь на незнакомку и гадая, поймёт ли она, что происходит. В любом случае, женщина уже выглядела расстроенной.

Как только они нашли достаточно уединённый коридор вдали от посторонних глаз, Роман развернул Виктора к себе и прижал спиной к стене. Они были так близко, что Зсасз почти чувствовал дыхание Сайониса.

— Что это было? — зарычал Роман, всё ещё сжимая запястье Виктора.

— Вы сами приказали мне отдохнуть, — ответил Зсасз, пытаясь скрыть самодовольную улыбку за невинным взглядом.

— Но не таким же образом, — криво усмехнулся Роман.

— Мне кажется, — Виктор посмотрел ему в глаза, — вы ревнуете.

— К тебе? Я тебя умоляю, мне плевать на эту тупую суку.

— К ней.

— Я не борюсь за твоё внимание, — со злобой в голосе процедил Сайонис.

— Конечно, нет, — спокойно ответил Виктор, — именно поэтому я сейчас здесь.

— Заткнись, слащавый ублюдок, — Роман вцепился ладонью в перчатке в его затылок и, притянув к себе, грубо поцеловал.

«Наконец-то, блядь», — подумал Виктор.


End file.
